


Short Stories and Other Random Ideas

by SapphireMoondancer



Category: Demon of Eternity - Fandom, Original Work, RWBY, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crystal Genesis, Demon of Eternity, Expos - Land, F/M, Fear of Lose, Fear of Oneself, Guardian Angel, Hallucinations, IBVS - Freeform, Insanity, Kidnapping?, Language, PJ's Daycare - Freeform, Past Meeting Present, Pre-Archive, Short One Shot, Torture, Underverse, Violence, Voids, angel of death - Freeform, forced murder, magical girl, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMoondancer/pseuds/SapphireMoondancer
Summary: This is just a collection of short stories I have written about my original characters. Subject to rating change if it happens. These also come from writing prompts, so if you have one for me, let me know.





	1. "I have to what?!" - Location IBVS

          Prompt: "Do not hang up. This is not a wrong number. We have your loved one. To see them again, get the package on your doorstep and open it. Put on the mask. Grab your choice of weapon. Go to the house address written on the note card. Kill them all."

* * *

 

          It was a regular Saturday afternoon in the Moore household. Kichiro was out at work and Crystal had full rein of the house. The only sound coming from the house was The Sims 3 music as Crystal played her game. It was nice to be playing her game, manipulating people, harming people who look like some students at school. It was her vent for when things didn't go right.  

          "Should I call up the guys and see what they we're doing? Nah, they would call me if something happened, right? Yeah they- aw come on!" Crystal spoke to herself. One of the Sims had caught themselves on fire. Crystal groan at the fact her Sims was this stupid. She really needed to find something better to do with her time. She looked back over at the book on her bed. Her grimoire, which needed more spells, if something stupid was to happen again, like Monika becoming real or something like that, yeah she should probably work on that. Seriously magic was not something to be played around with, but video games made it look so easy. She turned back to the game only to once again look away as her phone went off.

          "Huh?" she picked it up but it wasn't a number she had in her phone. She frown, did Kichiro's phone die, or was it the guys. Either way she probably needed to answer it.

          "Hello?" she asked.

          "Do not hang up. This is not a wrong number. We have your loved one. To see them again, get the package on your doorstep and open it. Put on the mask. Grab your choice of weapon. Go to the house address written on the note card. Kill them all." A masked voice said before the call ended. The phone slipped out of her olive fingers. ' _No...no...nononononoononononoonono'_   her fingers dug into her palms breaking her out of her panic. Shaking her head she got up and left for the front door. ' _This has to be a joke, right?_ _Please let it be a joke.'_  Opening up the front door did reveal a package. She took the package inside and opened it. There was a mask and note card inside. Picking up the note card she flipped it over to read the address only for it to fall from her fingers seconds later.

          "No," her voice barely managed to squeak out. She knew the address, it was the Jovel's house. She stumbled back, dropping to the ground. This couldn't be right?! Someone wanted her to kill them. No, her eyes widening, Chris had to be over as well. She choked out a sob. She couldn't, she wouldn't, but what would they do to her brother if she didn't. He was her only family left, but she was making friends, friends that understood her. What should she do? What could she do? She needed to make a choice before they made the choice for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IBVS belongs to @onebizarrekai  
> Underverse belongs to @jakei95  
> Demon of Eternity belongs to me  
> RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth  
> Crystal Genesis belongs to me


	2. "Really are we doing this?" - Location Underverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Sitting around, waiting to get kidnapped, this is the best day ever."

         "Sitting around, waiting to get kidnapped, this is the best day ever." World spoke sitting in the forest, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Why was she doing this again? Oh, right! Nightmare wouldn't let her go to his castle herself. Didn't want Dream or Ink finding it even if they were no longer fight one another. Could he really not get over this? So here she was sitting waiting for Dust or Killer to pick her up and take her to the castle.

         "Sometimes I don't know why I put up with this?" She laid down and closed her golden eyes. Her dark brown hair fanned out around her.

         "Put up with what?" Her eyes snapped open, looking for Killer. She spotted him hidden between the trees.

         "Why must you always do that?!" She yelled at the eyeless skeleton. He shrugged and motioned for her to come over. She got up and walked over to the skeleton; well really glide over not like she walked very often anymore, his head only coming up to her shoulders. She bent down so the skeleton could cover her eyes. After doing so he lead her forward, feeling the world shift around her. The blindfold was removed to reveal Nightmare's castle.

         "So, what do you need to talk to boss about again?" Killer said not to happy being the one to fayer a 'Void' around.

         "That is for me to know, and you to find out never?" She spoke. She didn't hate Killer, just he was blunt, then again she could be blunt as well. She walked forward to the castle, hoping that the news wouldn't be something that would make Nightmare panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IBVS belongs to @onebizarrekai  
> Underverse belongs to @jakei95  
> Demon of Eternity belongs to me  
> RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth  
> Crystal Genesis belongs to me


	3. "Was that supposed to hurt?" - Location Demon of Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: She pulled the knife from her chest and smiled. “Was that supposed to hurt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an earlier piece I did, so it may have some problems here or there. Hope you like it!

          She looked at the knife he had plunged into her chest. A smile formed on her face as she pulled the knife out of her chest. The grin just got wide and wide as the man back up. ‘What is she?’ he thought to himself.

          “Was that supposed to hurt?” She made a step forward and he back.

          “Just what the hell are you?” He screamed at her.

          “I thought you would remember. It was you who made me this way.” His eyes widen in fear. He thought the girl had died, at least that’s what the scientists told him. That’s why he had gotten her brother.

          “Now where is my brother?” her voice was calm, but she was worried. She told herself she just had to act the part, play the demon, but when she found her brother she could be herself, be Jasmin. The man pick himself off the floor and glared at her. He knows he has made both of their lives hell, but he wasn’t going to give up, and he need one of them.

          “How about a deal?”

          “What sort of deal?” Jasmin questioned him, lowering the knife.

          “You come back and I let your brother go.” He grinned as she paused to think. She hated the idea of going back to that hellhole, but if that meant her brother was safe then she would do it.

          “Alright, but I want to know that he is safe before I go back.”

          “But of course,” He got up and walked to the door behind her. He opened the door, walked out and she followed him.


	4. Ruby Rose? - Location RWBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea I had of one OC from the past meeting Ruby and the others. If you like let me know and I can write more.

          Serif paced back and forth on the flying piece of metal, a Bullhead if she remember correctly, waiting for Cal or his sisters to find her. It wasn’t like she was nervous or anything like that, I mean it wasn’t like she here to protect her sister’s descendant or anything like that.

          ‘ _Why is it always me?_ ‘ She let out a sigh and look out at the world below. Remnant still looked still that same, but it wasn’t her Remnant and hadn’t been for a very long time. She thought back to just how she even got into this at all.

* * *

          “What do you mean my home’s in danger?!” A very angry Serif yelled at a man whose hair was just as white as hers.

          “I was only just inform of this by World herself.” Serif growled at the thought of that woman. Yes, things were nicer here in Expos, but it truly never felt like home.

          “Well I guess I be getting my things together-”

          “You didn’t let me finish Serif.” Serif’s ears went down.  _Of course, there was a catch_.

          “Alright, what else is there I need to know, Cal?” Serif turned to face the man.

          “Sable and Eda will be joining us. Apparently we will be attending a Beacon Academy and there needs to be four of us.”

          “So we’re attending a school. Greaaaaat, just what I need.” The sarcasm dripping in her voice.

          “We won’t be going until the end of the month, because we need to get to know about what has changed.”

          “Well that makes sense. Anything thing else?”

          “Yes, we will be protecting your family while there. I believe her name is Ruby Rose.” Serif look at the man shocked.

          “Are you sure about that last thing? You’re not pulling my leg, are you?”

          “No,”

* * *

          So for the past few weeks, Serif learn that faunus were being see better than in her time, but still felt like they were mistreated. The White Fang was good, she thought, until she read about more the recent protests which made her stomach turn. The Schnee Dust Company didn’t help things either.

          “-watching the view,”

          “Hey 'Chro',” She didn’t turn her head, still watching the world move beneath their feet.

          “Where’s 'Sangie' and 'Em'?” she asked the ‘Ram’ faunus. He shrugged his shoulders.

          “Around,”

          “Of course,”

          “How have thing been going so far?”

          “Besides some people glaring rudely at me, I’m fine. And you?”

          “Same,” Serif nodded her head. It wasn’t like humans to give up hating faunus so quickly.

          The Bullhead quickly filled up with students from all over the new kingdom; at least new to Serif, of Vale. The noise wasn’t to much of an issue, but the people were. She could hear people talking about her, but it wasn’t just the humans. She sometimes hated being a faunus, just because she wasn’t liked by humans and faunus. Apparently at some point someone turn on the screen to play the news. Nothing sounded interesting until,

          “Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday’s Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-” Serif turned back just in time to see the news feed cut off and replaced with,  _hologram?_ , of a blonde lady.

          “Hello, and welcome to Beacon!” Serif hear someone say something like ‘who’s that?’ in the background.

          “My name is Glynda Goodwitch.”  _Ah, I have no idea who she is._

          “You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is out turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect out world.” And with that the hologram disappears. The students begin the move to the windows where Serif and Cal where to look at the town below them.

_Peace! I wouldn’t be here if my home was at peace! Why I-_  Serif’s line of thought was cut short when she hear a groaning coming from in front of her. The man pushed pass her looking like his breakfast wasn’t going to stay down.  _Well his first day isn’t going well._  Looking back out the window, she wonder what this new adventure held for her.


	5. "Well, I would do it, but my ID expired twenty minutes ago." - Location Demon of Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Well, I would do it, but my ID expired twenty minutes ago."

          "Well, I would do it, but my ID expired twenty minutes ago." The girl shouted to no one. Well she believed to be talking with her brother, but to everyone else it looked like she was crazy. Not that they didn't think she was crazy or weird before, but it didn't help. She looked in angry at a spot before a cold gust of wind made her stop. Right, the blizzard was coming in. She needed to leave if she didn't want to become a human Popsicle.

          "Hey," a voice spoke from among the houses. She turn to look at,  _was that a skeleton? Yup, that's a skeleton._ They had their hood up on their jacket, which was a faded blue, and the hood itself was grey. Their eyelights were red in the left side and red-blue on the other. Odd, but then again she was odd herself.

          "Are you just going to stand there or what?" He asked, at least she thinks it's a he. The voice sounded male so that's what she went with. She swiftly moved over to the door that the skeleton had open, a few strands of brown hair falling into her face with the movement. He motioned for her to come inside. Why did he, oh right, her wings. He knows she's a void, like Sable or World. But her wings weren't pret...

          "Thanks," she said, walking inside, folding the crystal falcon wings in to not knock something over with them. They would be pretty, if they didn't have cracks, and chips in them. Well not like it really matters anyway.

          "Hm, it's nothing. Blizzard coming in, so..." He closed the door and followed her inside. He stopped and looked off to the side, like she had done before. He started to have a conversation with someone, like she was having earlier. Huh? She didn't hear from the others that there someone like her. Wonder why? He finally looked back over to her.

          "Name's Dust, what's yours?" he inquired holding out his hand.

          "Jasmin," she said grabbing his hand, but he looked questioningly at her. Oh, he wants that name. Right, I'm a void so they need that name.

          "Tower," she said letting go of his hand. He blinked at the name. She hated when everyone wanted to know which tarot card she was. It also had the same reaction, pity. She hated pity. She had had enough of it back home, even after she recovered a bit of her sanity.

          "Huh, so how bad was it?" he asked. Well that wasn't pity. He seem interested in her story. Then again it already seemed like they were alike. Maybe he understood her?

          "Well I lost my mind, and murder people. Is that enough for you?" she shrugged her shoulders at the statement. Most people didn't like her for that, specifically Eda.

          "Lost your mind how?" he asked. Huh? Well he just kept on surprising her.

          "I see hallucinations of my dead brother." She said. He paused and a smile found its way on his face.

          "You too?" 


	6. "What do you fear?" - Location Crystal Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "There have been rumors that the pond over there can show you your greatest fear. It's false. I can assure you, I've visited it myself. The only thing there was my own reflection."

          "There have been rumors that the pond over there can show you your greatest fear. It's false. I can assure you, I've visited it myself. The only thing there was my own reflection." Ms. Snow, spoke to me. It was strange. I hadn't even talked about the pond surrounding the Crystal Temple. How did she even know where that was? Ms. Snow was strange, but at times that felt like an understatement. Like she knows what's going to happen before it does. Then again, when I was helping her clean her library a while back... I shiver with the memories. Let's forget about that now.

          "So, the pond is just a pond?" I questioned. I was going to check for myself. I like to see things with my own eyes, rather then take something just on words alone.

          "Yes, Hana dear. It's just a pond. Nothing more, nothing less." She spoke. I was about to ask more, until the clock tower bells interrupt me. Oh, was it that late.

          "I'm sorry, Ms. Snow. I need to head home now. I'll see you tomorrow." I spoke and rush out, and back to my apartment.

* * *

          "Why does it always have to be monster?!" I shouted dodging another attack from the creature. Being a teenager girl and magical girl, didn't give me the free time I wanted. I could be back home reading my favorite book series with a nice cup of tea. But no, I was out once again, fighting a monster, with Uray, unfortunately.

          "When is it not a monster!" She yelled back at me, charging up an attack with her ruby sword. With a swing of her arm she unleashed a wave of fire at the monster, finally killing the beast.

          "Yes! I'm so amazing." She twirled around, her long ruby red hair twirling with her. I looked around to see where our battle had taken us, and all around where thick trees, and there's the path to the Temple. My mind went back to the conversation I had with Ms. Snow a couple of days ago. I started walking to the Temple, Uray stopped twirling when she saw me walking away.

          "Where do you think you're going? We still have a job to do." 

          "Yeah, I know, but I heard a rumor-"

          "What now you believe rumors?" She looked at me with a calculating gaze. 

          "It's about the pond up by the Temple."

          "What about it?" She asked. I stopped and turned around to look at her.

          " Apparently it shows you your greatest fear."

          "And you want to see it why?" I shrugged my shoulders at the question. 

          "To see if it's true?" She huffed at my reply. I continued walking, but Uray joined, through didn't look very happy. When we finally reached the Temple we walked around to the back to the pond. Uray and I sat down in front of the water and looked down. I didn't see my reflection, but more my fear. Fear of losing the people closest to me, fear that maybe I was just a character in a story, and that my life meant nothing. I was broken out of stare when I heard Uray laugh. I looked over to her and she was smiling?

          "What has you so happy?"

          "Well this 'rumor' is obviously not true. I looked in the water and I only saw myself." She said getting up. Why had she... Oh, right... Of course, she fear herself. After what happened. That makes sense. I got up myself, following Uray back out. But there was one thing still on my mind. Why was Ms. Snow afraid of herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I'm writing it right know. So if something is wrong grammar wise or something else, let me know.


	7. How to date your guardian angel -Location ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you! We've hit 100 hits!

          She looked at the page, and frowned. 'Find out if you have a guardian angel.' Well that was helpful. No instruction and it was the first step to dating them. She groaned. Did she dare to go ahead and look to see if there was more? Yeah, it was probably a good idea to look ahead at the rest of the instructions.

          The next page read 'Look for signs. White feathers, flashes of light, or symbols in the clouds.' Had she seen any of that? Yes, actually, she remembers after a fight her mom and dad had with this crazy lady that she had found a white feather on her pillow. It had calmed her down more than what her uncle could have done. Was that then?

          She looked to the next page that read 'If you find a white feather, do not keep it or you will scare them.'

          "Shit," was all she could say. She had kept the feather. After all it had calmed her more than anything else would. Well maybe they hadn't been scared off. She had to have some HoPe. At least that's what her uncle says.

          'Do not play hard to get. Play easy to catch. Jump off a building.' Was this book serious? It wasn't like she could not do that, the castle was pretty tall, but then her parents would find out almost immediately after she did that. Her mom would be fine with it but probably request her to find a 'safer' means to whatever she was doing. Her dad, well he would probably say something about break them, and dragging them back with her, whether they wanted to or not. Hmmm, what could she do to get their attention? The crazy lady! Maybe if she found her, she could complete the step in the book. But first, she needs to look at the next step to be safe.

          'Your guardian angel usually disappears immediately after saving you.' Well that wasn't the best news. That lady had fought her dad and mom, and well it was hard for both of them. Would her guardian angel be able to protect her? A smile found its way onto her face, if they did everything would be okay, if not well she always wanted to test herself.

* * *

 

          "This couldn't have been easier!" She shouted to no one. Where was this lady? She was from this multiverse, right? No, the crazy lady was from another multiverse, which was why she looked so much like mom. She lay down in the snow and tried to think of something that would get her into danger. Her blond hair picking up snow as she thinks of danger she could get into, she didn't see the figure approach her until they were almost standing on top of her.

          "Night-Terror, what are you doing here?" A voice spoke to her, but she knew who it was.

          "Hi, 'Uncle' Horror," Night-Terror spoke opening her eyelights to see one of her 'uncles'. He looked down at her still wanting an answer to his question.

          "Was out looking for that lady mom and dad fought a long time ago," As soon as Night-Terror spoke those words, Horror's eyelight went out. Was he afraid, well that was new; Night-Terror knew Horror wasn't afraid of anything except maybe her father?

          "Terror, don't go looking for that woman, alright?"

          "Is there anything else that is dangerous I can do?" Horror's eyelight reappeared as he chuckled at her.

          "Do you want to get me or yourself in trouble with your father?" She sighs, that wasn't the point, and she was going to get in trouble anyway.

          "Do you have a reason for this?" She takes out the book with about guardian angels.

          "Yeah, I wanted to uh... date my guardian angel,"

          "And to do this, you have to get in trouble?"

          "Yup, cause then they can save me."

          "And what if you don't have a guardian angel?" he asked. She frowned, that... that was something she was willing to risk.

          "You aren't going to move, are you?" She glared at skeleton. She opened her book; it was going to take a white to find danger so why not look at the next step. 'Never wear perfume.' Well that was easy, she hated the stuff anyway. She felt Horror sit down next to her.

          "You're still going to try and find trouble?"

          "You know me 'uncle', when am I not in trouble?" Horror just sighed and get up. Now it was time to find trouble and get her guardian angel!

* * *

          Well she finally found her; now to get her to fight her. But nothing usually goes as planned.

          "Who are you?!" Mom's lookalike shouted. Well this could work, right? The lady made a sword like 'Uncle' Cross's and charged at Night-Terror. Night-Terror closed her eyes and waited for something. But nothing happened.

          "You know you're father would try to kill me if you died." Night-Terror opened her eyes to see, Reaper protecting her. What, why was Reaper here, unless...?

          "Come on; let's get you out of here." He opened a portal and pointed Terror to walk through, walking into to lead her right back home. She turned to talk to him, but he beat her to it.

          "What the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled at her. He wasn't mad; just he didn't need her father to make his life more of a living hell. She tried to speak, but didn't know what to say.

          "Look, I don't know what was going through that head of yours, but please, don't do that again." He patted her head and left her standing there. It toke Night-Terror a few seconds to realize he had touched her, and she wasn't dead. How was she not dead? With all this running through her head, she almost missed the white feather that was in the snow. She looked at it and went back to the house, she need to find out her next step.

* * *

          'Gradually make your activities more dangerous. They love danger. Start off slow. Keep them coming back for more.' Well, this was going to be great, or this was going to be shit. And it was shit, she ran into Reaper more and more. Was he really her guardian angel? She laughed at that. The angle of death was her guardian angel, what a joke! Night-Terror looked at the next step.

          'After a few times, they will linger around a little longer to rebuke you, catch them off-guard. Ask them out.' Did they really think that was going to work? Well, guess she was just going to have to try. She waited for her next encounter with Reaper and 'popped' the question.

          "Are you being serious right now? This isn't one of your pranks, is it?" He asked.

          "No, why would it be?"

          "Hmm, let me think about it, alright?" She nodded and he left. Okay, that was done, so what was the next step? 'There is also a possibility they are very annoyed and filed the necessary paperwork to be assigned to someone else. Carefully assess if you still have a guardian angel before doing anything dangerous.' Well, shit if they had told her sooner. But on the other hand he was the 'angel of death', he had probably seen worse, so what, after all that. 'If they want to go on a date with you, go do something dangerous. They will most likely tell you they will not be protecting you to test your courage. Do not worry. They will always protect you. I suggest you go cloud jumping.'

* * *

          "You sure you want to do this?" Reaper asks her.

          "Yes, that's why I suggested it." Night-Terror replied. She really hoped the book was right. She toke a gulp and jump on the cloud. and she didn't fall threw it. The date went pretty well, with no real hiccups. So, what that out of the way, it was on to the next step, 'Ask them out on a second date.'

          "Would you like to go on another date?" Night-Terror asked the angel of death.

          "Let me check my schedule, okay? Paps is already upset I'm skipping out on my work." she nods at this. After that, they parted ways and Night-Terror went to check on the next step. 'Avoid danger for some time. Let them wonder.' Okay that was easy, so what would happen next. 'Smell your pillow. If it smells heavenly, they were definitely there last night.' Okay, that is weird. Was there anything that was an actually next step? 'As time goes by, and you have avoided danger for long enough, they will start appearing for things that are not dangerous at all. "Food poisoning" or "the road is slipper" are often used excused. In such cases, ask them out for dinner or let them ride shotgun.'

          Okay, but still not what she was looking for. 'Ask if you may hold their hand. Feel how your hand grows warmer almost instantly.' She chuckled at that. His hands were probably cold. 'Tell them about yourself. Ask them questions. Have fun.' Okay again, that was good. 'Lean in for a kiss. When you close your eyes and touch their lips, a million stars will fall inside your head. You can now make a wish. They know this. Wish to see them again. They will smile and give you another kiss.' Well, that looks great.

 


	8. "Am I a joke to you?!" - Location Pj's Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A cocky main character is sent to the real world. He is shocked to find that the fans of his book not only like the villain more, but favor his side kick over him.

          Ink smiled. He was finally, going to see what everyone thought of him in the ' _real world_ '. He wondered what they thought of him. They probably thought of him as the coolest person ever. Of course he was going to have to leave his Ruru for a while, but he knew he was going to be fine. He walked into the portal and hoped for the best. Oh who was he kidding, it was going to be awesome.

* * *

 

          Ink woke up on the ground in, where was he. Oh, right, the ' _real world_ ', but where? It looked like someone's house he was in. But no one's home, which means he can see how people see him. He searched the house and found where their computer was. Wow, they didn't lock their computer. Oh well, it was easier for him to look up himself now. Looking at the background on the computer he smiled. It was a picture of him, Blue, and Dream. Now to see what the world thought of him.

          "What?" This, this couldn't be right.

          ' _Who really thinks that Ink is a great character? The answer should be no one. He is a soulless parasite. I mean, Nightmare is a better character then him._ ' The words burned into him. That, couldn't be true, right? The person who owned this computer had him on their background. He scrolled down to see if maybe someone defended him.

          ' _Yeah, and what's worse is he drags in poor little Dream into this mess. He should stay as far the fuck away from Dream. Who even thought that "Drink" was a good ship anyway?_ __' What? Was he hurting Dream? Dream would have told him if something was wrong, right? No, Dream wouldn't tell him, he was too nice to. But who else was lying to him? ' _Error,_ ' whispered a dark thought. Would... would Ruru really lie to him? The tears started falling from Ink's face as the dark thoughts consumed him. He made another portal to leave, to where, well that was anyone's guess.

* * *

          Ink had fallen face first into the snow. He would've gotten up, but he didn't feel like doing anything. Really, he wanted to give up on everything right then and there.

          "Hey are you... Ink what are you doing here?" A familiar voice spoke to him. Great, now he was making a mess of her vacation with Nightmare, wasn't he? He just made a groan that usually told her that he was upset.

          "You know I don't understand what you're saying right?" Wait, that wasn't right. Sapphire was one of his close friends, so she knows how he acts. He lifted his head to see... not-Sapphire, but she did look an awful lot like her. The only real different he could see between the two was the scar on the lookalike's face. Oh no, was it from Nightmare. The dark thought came back, clouded him to everything around him.

          "Ink, shit, this isn't good." He felt himself being picked up, but didn't care. What was the point? Then everything went black for him.

* * *

          The Sapphire lookalike sigh. He wasn't her ' _Ink',_ but he needed help. She walked carrying the small skeleton back to her house. It wasn't good for him to have a break down in the middle of the freezing cold.

          She finally reached her home, opened the door, and left the skeleton near the fireplace. She left him, only for a moment, to look for a blanket.


	9. A/N

I may not be updating in a while. Some stuff have come up and I just feel tired. I'll replace this later with an actually chapter when I get to it.

**Author's Note:**

> IBVS belongs to @onebizarrekai  
> Underverse belongs to @jakei95  
> Demon of Eternity belongs to me  
> RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth  
> Crystal Genesis belongs to me


End file.
